Truth or Dare
by GirlOnFire84
Summary: Hermione, Tonks, Lupin and Snape are trapped in a room, when boredom strikes...this can't be good!


**Disclaimer: I don't own it, you know that...oh well.**

Severus Snape was sitting on a bed agents the headboard, arms folded, legs stretched out in front of him and ankles crossed. Let's just say he was not a happy camper. Seated in a chair looking out the window next to the occupied bed was Remus Lupin, slightly less affected then Snape. On the floor at the foot of the bed sat and lay, Hermione Ganger and Nymphadora Tonks, both mildly irritated.

Well now you may be wondering why these four...shale we say...'roommates'...for lack of a better word are unhappily gathered together in a bedroom. It seems that the adorable house-elf known as Kreacher thought it humorous to gather the unsuspecting group in the room and lock them in with no way out. Making matters worse they were the only occupants of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for the weekend.

So here they've been for the pass three hours. They had already tried everything they could think of to get out of the bloody room. Their wands wouldn't work and they couldn't apparate out. Snape and Lupin took turns just trying to beat the door down but it wouldn't budge, same went for the window. Looked like they were stuck until someone dropped by or Kreacher let them out, which wasn't likely.

"I'm starving!" Tonks said as her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Yes we know, you've felt the need to tell us every five minutes" Snape shot, rolling his eyes as Tonks stood up from the floor dusting the back of her pants off.

"Well I'm bored!"

"Of course"

"If I had something to do, I wouldn't be thinking about how hungry I am"

"And what exactly do you want us to do about it?" Snape asked getting off the bed, walking to the door and turning the handle for the umpteenth time. Still no luck.

"AAAHHHRRR! I've got to get out of this room...there are too many idiots in here"

"Snape if you were locked in a room by yourself there would still be too many" Hermione said from the floor.

"You watch your tongue!" Snape spat turning from the door glaring at her.

Tonks walked over to where Lupin sat still looking out the window not listening to the confrontation going on behind him. Coming up behind him she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, leaning forward placing a kiss on the top of his head. He just patted her hands on his chest. With a heavy sigh she turned to find Hermione and Snape within inches of each others face...man if looks could kill. "Stop it!...you two are going to have to behave and play nice, there's no telling how long we're going to be in here". Now the death stares were pointed at her. "Come on lets think of something to pass the time instead of just sitting here" Tonks offered.

"That sounds like a good idea to me" Lupin said finally looking away from the window.

Snape took his set back on the bed while Hermione walked around to the other side, sitting on the edge. "Well what do you suggest?" asked Hermione looking up at Tonks.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes lite up "What about a game?"

Snape just snorted from his corner of the bed, rolling his eyes. _Like he would ever play a game._

"What kind of game?" Hermione asked with a little hesitation. Knowing all to well the kind of games Tonks liked. At the last Order party she had been forced into a game of adult dice with Tonks, Lupin, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Those dice are no longer usable, to say the lest. Not after Hermione got through with them.

"Well there is one game I've been dying to play with you and Ol' Snape'y over there" Tonks said cutting her eyes over at Snape, finding an indigent look on his face from being called 'Snape'y'.

"Please do tell" Snape said with a sneer.

"Truth or Dare" Tonks said with a broad grin.

"That's not so bad, I haven't played since I was a kid" stated Hermione with a little relief but still wondered why Tonks had been _dying _to play it with her and Snape.

"Oh, this should be fun" Lupin said with a wide grin as he turned his chair to the bed.

Snape on the other hand didn't agree. He just sat starring daggers at Tonks until Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You do know how to play, don't you?"

"Yes of course, I'm not an...idiot" he said with another sneer.

"OK I'll start...but first" said Tonks with a sly smile "lets make it interesting" quickly Tonks whispered something under her breath.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked looking at Tonks puzzled

Tonks just smiled "oh, nothing...just a little trick I picked up" and turned to Lupin "truth or dare, Remus?"

"Truth" Lupin grinned

Tonks had a wicked look in her eyes "was it you that ate the last piece of chocolate pie?"

Lupin blanched slightly before he chocked out "...yes" and looked around the room stunned.

"I knew it was you, you fury bastard...that was _my _piece of pie!" Tonks yelled in a mock angry voice as she smacked Lupin up side the head with a pillow.

"What exactly was that little trick you picked up...Tonks?" Hermione asked, while Lupin recovered from the pillow to the face. He had a feather sticking out of his ear.

Tonks tried to look innocent "it's just a little incantation...to ensure the person answering the question will tell the truth" Tonks cleared her throat "it makes the person say the first answer that comes to mind...nine times out of ten it's the truth". Hermione was shocked "I can't believe you would do that"

"Come on Hermione, do you think everyone in this room would tell the truth without a little help?" Tonks said with a quick glance at Snape. Hermione just sighed.

"Alright it's my turn, Snape ol' boy what will it be, truth or dare?" said Lupin.

"Truth"

"What exactly were you and Hooch doing on the quidditch pitch the other week?"

Tonks and Hermione's eyes jumped back and forth from Lupins knowing grin to Snape's narrowed eyes and clinched jaw.

"Nothing" Snape spat "she got a splinter and could not see to properly remove it, unfortunately I happen to be nearby". Tonks was giggling madly "O my god, Snape, did you pull a splinter out of Hooch's ass?" Snape's hesitated a moment before he muttered a harsh "yes".

"Ever the hero" Tonks batted her eyes at him, which earned her a sneer.

"Truth or dare Tonks" Snape said with venom.

"Dare"

Lupins eyes widened "Sweetie, um...you sure you want to take a dare from him?"

"Yes" Tonks replied confidently "come on Snape give me your best shot"

Rolling his eyes Snape thought of the most embarrassing thing he could "fine, strip and give Hermione a lap dance"

"Snape, you perverted bastard!" Hermione shouted and turned to Tonks "Tonks you don't have to do that" but it was to late. Tonks already had her shirt up over her head trying to pull it off, while Lupin was persistently trying to keep it on.

"Tonks what are you doing?" Lupin gasped

"I may have forgot to mention that the incantation also works on the dares" Tonks said struggling to pull her hands out of Lupins firm grip "it makes you really, really want to do it" she looked pleadingly at Snape "until the person who dared you says it's over"

"Tell her to stop, Snape!" Hermione yelled.

Snape sighed sulkily "Oh, alright, Tonks stop".

Hermione was furiously mumbling something under her breath as Tonks straightened her shirt and sat back on the bed, Tonks smiled sweetly at Snape "It's not his fault Hermione, that was probably the only way he could ever get a girls shirt off, huh Snape?"

"You little..." but he was cut off.

"It's OK, it must get lonely, all by yourself down there in those dungeons" Tonks patted his arm "alright, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you have a crush on someone in the Order?"

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor "yes...but how did you know?"

"Everyone knows, it's not that hard to tell" Tonks said. "what!" Hermione looked horrified. "well, not everyone. There are some people that are a little thick in the head" Tonks finished sarcastically.

Hermione took a shuttered breath, hoping that no one would ask the other half of that question "truth or dare...Snape?"

"Dare" he said not paying any attention.

Hermione grinned devilishly "go stand on your head and sing Twinkle Twinkle little Star"

"What, you can not possibly think..." but before his protest was out of his mouth he was walking over to the wall, bent down, placed his head on the floor and threw his legs up in the air and started singing. By the end of the song he was red faced and his arms were shacking slightly. It took Hermione a few seconds to catch her breath enough to tell him to stop--because she was laughing so hard. Snape flipped back to his feet and stumbled back to the bed "your going to pay for that...truth or dare Hermione?"

"Truth" she said thinking it would be her safest bet.

"Who is your crush on?" Snape asked uninterested.

Hermione gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth but that didn't help, she couldn't stop herself "Ihavacrusonew" she said it so fast it sounded like another language.

Snapequirked an eyebrow "Sorry I didn't catch that". Hermione just shook her head, her hands firmly over her mouth.

"It sounded like she said you, Snape" Lupin said brow furrowed. Bad idea, Hermione shot him the foulest go-to-hell look he'd ever seen.

Snape sat wide eyed, while Tonks bounced on the bed on her knees, yelling "I knew it". Hermione had not wanted him to find out this way. Preferably she hadn't wanted him to find out at all. She wondered if he would laugh in her face or hex without question.

Snape looked her in the eyes and smiled _'smiling! he's actually smiling, I was right he's going to laugh in my face'_ she thought.

"Well isn't that...sweet" he said the last word as if it was something bitter in his mouth.

"Truth or dare, Remus" Hermione chose to ignore him but looked hurt all the same.

"Huh, oh...dare"

"KISS SNAPE!"

"WHAT...NO!" Remus pleaded

"That's what you get for opening your big mouth" Hermione said as Remus tried to stop himself from getting any closer to Snape. It didn't work.

As Remus got closer he gave Snape a please-tell-me-she's-not-serious-this-is-a-bad-dream-I-think-I'm-going-to-die look. Snape moved to get away from the approching werewolf but it was too late. Lupin was on Snape within seconds. He grabbed his face and crushed his lips to Snape's. Less then a second later Remus was scrambling backwards across the bed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and looking very pale "no more dares for me" he said looking at Tonks as she tried to hide her giggles.

"Tonks dear, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Alright, what actually happened to my book you borrowed?"

Tonks frowned "I...I was in the library and tripped on the rug and it...went into the fire"

Lupin just shook his head "what am I going to do with you"

Tonks smiled and batted her eyes "oh, I think we can arrange something" she gave Lupin and quick peck on the cheek, then turned to Hermione. "Heeeeermione! truth or dare".

"Dare" it was out before she knew it.

"Oh yes! Time for you to get a little action"

Hermione's eyes grow wide and mouth dropped "w-what?" she stammered.

"I'm only doing it for your own good, trust me...kiss Snape!"

"I…I...I..." was all she was capable of saying at the moment.

Snape only had a seconded to think. He figured it best to just grin and bare it. Even if he managed to escape off the bed, she'd more than likely chase him around the room until she caught him. As he became aware of what was going on again he realized Hermione was already kissing him, her lips against his moving slowly. He met her movements _'she's not pushing away, why isn't she trying to get away? _he thought. Then horror struck, the way she was leaning forward had her supporting herself with her hands, which were on his thighs, very close to _'oh, god!'_ he pushed her back by the shoulders as she looked around like she was in a trance and then blushed realizing what she was doing or had been doing.

Hermione looked to her right and saw Tonks staring wide eyed with a big toothy grin and Remus, poor Remus had conveniently found something very interesting on the floor, but his face was as red as any Weasley's hair.

Hermione stammered "ah...I...um..." she blushed "I didn't..."

'CLICK'

They all turned to the door that was slowly creaking open. Kreacher appeared as he walked into the room as if nothing was wrong; he looked up, gasped, surprise in his eyes. He had forgotten about locking them in here earlier that morning. Squeaking he ran from the room.

"Well...Looks like we can go now" Tonks sighed sliding off the bed Remus right behind her.

Hermione was still sitting on the bed when Remus and Tonks disappeared around the door and down the hall. The bed groaned and dipped slightly making her turn. Snape had slid closer and was now staring at her with a menacing look _'oh god, he's going to kill me...Tonks, Remus please come back! I'm gonna die'_ she cried silently.

Without warning Snape leaned in, his lips stopping a fraction away from hers. Eyes locked with his, she moved the fraction. No soon had their lips touched Hermione's stomach gave a mighty growl. Snape pulled back, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Would you like to accompany me to get something to eat?" he asked

"Yes, that would be great" she said with a smile _'I love truth or dare'_

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
